The Monster I Could Have Been
by The Dragon Nidhogg
Summary: Naruto is not befriended by Iruka and eventually gives in to the Kyuubi. He becomes ruthless and slaughters anyone that gets in his way. Gaara is supported and learns to control his powers. Both of end up meeting at the Chunin Exams and this time, Gaara looks at Naruto and sees the monster he could have become. Naru/Hina ChakraChain!Naruto Insane!Naruto Sane!Gaara


**Hey this is a story that I had recently been knocking around in my head and I decided to give it a try. The main idea behind this is a role reversal of Gaara and Naruto, but I am going to attempt to use minor changes to achieve this. There were to main changes in this timeline. The first is that Iruka never approached Naruto and befriended him. The second is that Yashamaru managed to convince Rasa not to give up on Gaara and as a result Gaara was given proper training to control his powers. You will see more about that in the second chapter. In addition I have set Naruto's main divergence point to be one year after he enters the academy. This means that he still saved Hinata from those bullies on their first day. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I really wish I did.**

* * *

On October 10, Konohagakure was struck by tragedy. Suddenly and without warning, a cloud of smoke erupted in the center of the village and from within appeared Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu. The massive fox attacked the village without warning. Killing Intent seemed to pour off the monster and many weaker shinobi were frozen in terror. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, rallied those he could and attacked the fox, but soon realized they could do little more than distract it. Just as all hope seemed lost, a massive toad burst into being and slammed itself down upon Kyuubi. Atop the toad's head was the Yondaime Hokage. Together the summon and its summoner battled the embodiment of hatred itself. Eventually, Kyuubi managed to defeat the toad and attempted to wipe the entire village from the planet and fired a Bijuudama. In the span of an instant the Yondaime teleported into its path and used his Fuinjutsu to teleport the attack miles from the village. He then latched onto Kyuubi and teleported himself and the beast to a large clearing outside the village proper. As the shinobi rushed to assist their leader, a flash of light illuminated the night. No one knows what happened between the Hokage and Kyuubi but, as shinobi entered the clearing, they found a dead red-haired kunoichi, a dying Yondaime, and a blond newborn. The child was placed on an altar like pedestal and had three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Hiruzen rushed to aid his successor, but quickly realized there was nothing that could be done. Minato, still clinging to life had one final request to make of his village.

"Hiruzen…This is Naruto Uzumaki. I have sealed Kyuubi into him so that the village would be safe. Please honor him as a hero…" With those final words, Minato left this world and entrusted his village that which he cherished most, his son.

If only he had known what would come next. Maybe he would have let the village burn.

* * *

9 Years Later…

Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life. The cries of the mob that chased him filled him with terror. They were getting closer and closer. Naruto tried to ignore them and focus on making it to the Hokage Tower. If he could just reach the tower, then the ANBU could protect him. He just has to get out of the alley and it would be straight ahead. However, as Naruto approached the exit of the alleyway, a wall of earth rose to halt his advance. Unable to stop Naruto crashed straight into the barricade and fell to the ground. His worst nightmare had come true. There were shinobi in the mob this time, three chunin to be precise.

The shinobi in the center spoke first. "Finally, we can make you pay, Demon. We are going to make you feel the pain that you inflicted upon us all those years ago. Did you two make sure to put up the silencing seals?"

"The seals in place and working. No one will be interfering," his partner to the left replied.

With that the chunin sprang to action. With a flash of steel, Naruto felt several kunai embed themselves in his arm. As the mob began to surround him, Naruto realized that he was going to die. People from his own village were going to kill him.

 **Are you really so weak?**

A voice called out to Naruto from within his very being. It was deep and powerful.

 **Do you plan on dying here, ningen? Or do you want to live? Answer me!  
**

'I want to live.' Naruto thought to himself.

 **Then take my power and your chains. Kill anyone who would threaten our existence. Let the chains of your heritage bind our enemies and let my power burn them into nothing. Listen to me child and none will hurt you ever again.**

'I will do whatever it takes to LIVE!'

Naruto felt power erupt from his stomach, while a warm and familiar presence formed in his back. Three glowing gold chains shot out from Naruto, each one ending in a deadly spike. The three shinobi were caught off guard and impaled. As they struggled to free themselves, red chakra raced up the length of the chains and when it reached the shinobi, they were burned alive. Ironically, the very seals they put up were now preventing anyone from hearing their cries for help. Within seconds, the burnt corpses fell to the ground. Naruto rose to his feet, cloaked in red chakra. The young child turned to the rest of the mob who were frozen in terror.

 **Those insolent fools tried to kill us, so why do we return the favor? Kill them so they can never threaten our existence again.**

Naruto's mouth contorted into a viscous smile. The voice was right. It was time for them to pay.

The seals continued to hide the screams that echoed from the alleyway. That night the innocent child was saved by a demon and embraced its whispers. The Legacy of the Yondaime was dead and the Demon of Konoha was born.


End file.
